<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>小灰熊 by Thinleaf (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505111">小灰熊</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Thinleaf'>Thinleaf (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JO1 (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathroom Sex, M/M, Urination</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:22:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Thinleaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>各种意义上的污秽浴室play。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kinjo Sukai/Tsurubo Shion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>小灰熊</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>今天等了很久，才收到汐恩发来的晚安信息。最近每天都是这样，一天比一天迟，为了打游戏睡得越来越晚。在line里给他讲道理多半也只能得到语气敷衍的回复，干脆收起手机直接上楼找他。</p><p>果不其然，这人连鞋袜都没脱就倚在床头，手里还握着个游戏手柄，一副昏昏欲睡的模样，多半是刚和其他成员打完游戏。</p><p>我推了推他，他迷迷糊糊地醒过来，见是我还吓了一跳。我笑他，有什么大惊小怪的，这个钟点你见我的次数还少吗？他又闭上眼睛说，我先睡一下。我把他从床边拽起来:“至少洗个澡再睡，脏小熊。”</p><p>“那你也一块洗。”他提出条件。</p><p>行吧，麻烦的家伙。他这才慢吞吞地站起来给我倒了杯水，走到衣柜前拿换洗的衣服。等我把水喝完了往那边一看，他又要睡着了。</p><p>最后我连拖带抱地把汐恩带到浴室里，开始给浴缸放热水。我简直成了他的保姆，锁好门以后帮他一件件地把身上的衣服脱了，袜子和裤子也脱掉。脱他的内裤的时候，他笑着说，Sky好色哦。</p><p>要不是你一副快睡着懒得动的样子，我才不帮你脱呢。</p><p>我把自己的衣服也脱掉放在一边，试了试水温还算合适，就让汐恩先进去了。两个人刚好可以同时呆在里面，汐恩泡在热水里也慢慢有了点精神。</p><p>我倒了点沐浴露在手心里，在汐恩的肩膀上打着圈抹开。靠近锁骨的皮肤上有一小块紫红色淤血，我忍不住摸了摸那里。</p><p> </p><p>——————————————————</p><p> </p><p>那是前几天我生日的时候留下的。那天结束了成员们的zoom连线之后，他来我房间问我想要什么生日礼物，超过5000円也可以。我捏着他的脸说，你少装蒜了，之前祥生生日你还和翔也一块出去买礼物。他撅着嘴说对不起啊，我不知道该给你送什么，因为你喜欢的要么自己买了要么我早就给你送过了啊。</p><p>我说，不啊，也有你送过了但我觉得可以再送多一点的东西。他露出困惑的表情。我把他按在床上说，要是不知道送什么，就先让我干一炮吧，我和我的鸡巴都会很开心哦。</p><p>他的脸马上就红了。我就是喜欢他这一点，看起来天不怕地不怕，可每次只要我对他说荤话，他就要害羞脸红，明明已经做过很多次了还表现出一副纯情的样子。我压在他身上舔他的脸和脖子，在肩膀上留下啃咬吮吸的吻痕，又把手伸进他衣服里捏他的乳头。他的乳头很敏感，揉捏几下就缩起来变硬了，用指尖掐一下，他就开始浪叫起来。真是骚货啊。</p><p>我把他按在床上操，把他操得眼泪汪汪的，一边叫床一边喊我的名字。他大概被日爽了吧，声音甜腻腻的，听得我硬得不行。但是莲还在隔壁房间打游戏，我一边把老二往他深处顶，一边提醒他小点声，否则很快整个JO1的人都会知道你给我送的成年礼物是你的屁眼。</p><p>他噤了声，只敢呜呜地叫，憋得脸蛋通红，看起来无比乖巧。我忍着直接在他肠道里高潮的冲动，干了他一阵子之后抽了出来，把套子捋下来扔到一边，拍拍他还在一抖一抖的屁股，说，来69吧。不知道为什么，我总是想和他同时到达高潮，后来他含着满嘴我的精液，含糊不清地对我说，下次不需要这么惯着我也可以的。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>现在，他正裸着身子坐在我面前的浴缸里。回忆到此结束，我盯着面前半眯着双眼的人，看起来我的“服务”让他感到十分惬意。</p><p>“好舒服哦。”他自言自语地说了一句，把手臂从水里举起来伸了个长长的懒腰，然后身子往前一倾，搂住了我的脖子。飞溅的水滴洒到了耳朵尖上，有点痒。</p><p>汐恩就这么搂着我的脖子，把他的脑袋靠在我肩膀上。我用湿漉漉的手梳理他后脑勺上毛躁的头发，把他的头发也摸得湿湿的。这头发上次还是我帮他剪的，自肃期间不能常常外出，汐恩时不时就说要找我帮他弄发型和修剪头发，其实又不拍物料，哪用得着隔三差五就过来呢，不过是找个冠冕堂皇的理由单独到我房间里来。一开始还会认真给他弄头发，后来就只是纯粹的幌子了，把门一锁就开始解皮带脱衣服。有一回他非要把我按在门背上跪着给我口，结果祥生来敲门找我过去打游戏，还问汐恩是不是也在我这里。我把汐恩的脑袋往自己的老二上按，一边用龟头蹭他的喉咙一边说，我在给他染头发，一时半会结束不了，今天就算了吧。</p><p>他那头铁球色的头发就是这么来的。在拍fc物料视频的时候，他装得煞有介事地介绍说这是最新的流行色，我就站在摄像的staff后面盯着他看，一边想着下次干完他之后给他染什么颜色。</p><p>我把手指插进汐恩沾湿的发丛里，看见他的发根已经重新长出了一点黑色。</p><p>“该补色了。”我对他说。</p><p>他从我怀里抬起头，表情有些诧异，旋即涨红了脸：“我不用。”</p><p>我用了点力气，揪着他的头发和他接吻。他疼得直哼哼，又被我把叫声堵在舌尖上，含混不清地嗯啊呜咽，活像只被抛弃在雨天的可怜小狗。我亲够了才放开他，他还没来得及擦噙在眼里的一点泪水，就先下意识伸手摸自己的后脑勺，然后找我兴师问罪。</p><p>“好疼啊，碧海。”</p><p>啧，好想操他。</p><p> </p><p>————————————————</p><p> </p><p>浴室的门早就反锁了。事实上，就算没有锁门，我大概也会像现在这样肆无忌惮地抓着他做爱吧。不知道为什么，随着啪啪的水声回荡在浴室里的汐恩的呻吟声听起来比往日更色情。我就着抹在他穴口的一点沐浴露插了进去，他被顶得身子歪到我怀里，大概是不习惯在这里做，在我身上不安分地动来动去。</p><p>“好奇怪……有水进来了……”汐恩双手扶在我肩上抱怨道。</p><p>“不是挺好的嘛，平时都是水流出来，今天反过来试试看。”我掐着他的腰往深处顶，带动的水声快要盖住他的呻吟。不知道是因为刚才的荤话还是因为戳到了他的G点，他整个人都快软倒在我身上了。拨开水面上的漂浮的泡沫，能看见他肉乎乎的屁股，每次干他的时候都又软又有弹性地贴在我腿上，舒服得不行。我伸手抓住那两团软肉往两边掰开，更用力地往他体内插进去，感觉整根都快要没入他穴里了，弄得他浑身直发抖，叫声里带上了哭腔。</p><p>浴缸里还是有点狭窄，不太方便使力，我拽着汐恩从水里出来，把他推到墙边继续干他。这家伙腿都软了，让他扶着墙把屁股撅起来的时候连站都站不稳，好几次差点跪倒在地上。</p><p>那就干脆由着他吧。汐恩躺在地板上总算变乖了，不动来动去了。而且因为地板有点滑的缘故，他不得不用手臂环住我的脖子，一边哭着说“我不要了”却一边紧紧搂着我的样子可怜又淫荡，让人很难不想狠狠地欺负他。</p><p>我把汐恩翻了个身，从背后再次插了进去。汐恩真是操不坏的可爱小熊，一巴掌打在屁股上皮肤就变得通红，把我的老二吸得更紧了。小熊早没了平日里气势汹汹的劲头，成了只会在我身下一边哭一边夹鸡巴的可怜小孩。</p><p>我揪着他后脑勺的头发，把他的脸按在瓷砖地板上狠狠操他，任他哀声叫着，眼泪流到地上一滩一滩的水里。冲刺的频率加快了些，但比起即将高潮的射精感，另外一种感觉慢慢涌了上来。刚才在汐恩房间里喝的那杯水让我憋得有点难受。</p><p>我俯下身去吻汐恩，问他，汐恩当我的肉便器好不好？</p><p>他大概已经被我干得神志不清了，泪眼婆娑地看着我，嘴里含糊地“嗯”了一句。</p><p>“那你说说看吧，说你是我的肉便器。”我催促他。</p><p>“我是、碧海的……肉……肉便器——”</p><p>他的话音刚落，就瞪大了眼睛。我不再强忍着尿意，直接把小便全部射在了他的肠道里。不得不说，尿出来的时候被温暖的穴腔裹着的感觉真的很舒服。汐恩的入口紧缩着，被大量滚烫的尿液射在内壁里的刺激感让他大声叫了出来，勃起的阴茎弹跳了两下，一股一股地涌出了白浊的液体。</p><p>汐恩的脸因为羞耻感而涨得通红，但我可不会因为这样而放过他。我就着他灌满尿的肉穴继续抽插着，一手握住他刚射完还没软下去的性器快速套弄起来。我知道这样的快感会让他陷入疯狂，果不其然他开始尖叫着在地上挣扎。</p><p>往他屁股上狠狠抽了一巴掌，他便难以自制地浑身痉挛起来，小腹还鼓鼓的。我按了按他鼓起来的肚子，嘲笑他被尿在里面就能达到高潮，这不是真正的肉便器是什么？</p><p>“碧海，拔出来……里面好涨……”他哭叫着。</p><p>那可不行，我还没射呢。</p><p>汐恩趴在地上，这幅可怜巴巴的样子让我更加兴奋，他越是哭叫就被操得越狠。我掐着他软嫩的腰肢奋力冲刺，浅黄色的液体随着抽插慢慢从他的屁眼里流出来，在我顶弄的时候发出淫荡的水声。最后，当我终于把精液也一股脑全射进去时，他已经叫得声音都有些哑，只会呜呜地哭了。</p><p>等到慢慢把软掉的老二抽出来时，黄色的尿液马上从他合不拢的穴口里流了出来，接着混在浓稠的白色精液里慢慢往外涌，腥膻的气味和尿骚味在浴室里蔓延开来。汐恩脱力地趴在一滩秽液上，阴茎上还沾着点精液。</p><p>我再次将他漂亮的脸蛋按在地上。他抗拒地挣扎起来，但力气不够，只消几秒钟就被我制服了。现在他一侧脸颊上已经沾上了我的精液和尿，看起来脏兮兮的，但是很可爱。</p><p>“乖，舔一下。”我用甜蜜的口吻命令他，手上的动作却是强硬的。汐恩不堪我的反复折磨，理智似乎是终于崩溃了，流着眼泪伸出舌头舔了一下面前那滩黄白混杂的液体，随即剧烈地咳嗽、干呕起来。但是既然已经有了第一下，不继续下去怎么说得过去呢？我把他驯服成了肉便器小熊，将地上脏掉的地方舔了个干净。</p><p>为了奖励乖巧的小熊，我重新给他洗了澡，又抱着他给他刷了牙洗了脸。他虽然有些气鼓鼓的，但最后还是很听话地换上睡衣跟着我上了床。我躺在床上抱着汐恩，满足地进入了梦乡。</p><p>至于后来在fc广播上，奖君抱怨了什么，那都是后话了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>